Bobby's Pity Party
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Bobby's not going to spend the night beating himself up again. Alex is going to see to that! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU in that this takes place post Suite Sorrow, and Suite Sorrow takes place after A Person Of Interest.

Chapter One

"I know that anger. Should've seen it coming. I should have known, I should have known," Bobby Goren was pacing the crime scene. The woman had killed her father after he committed the ultimate sin against her. The weight of these sins was heavy on his shoulders.

Alex Eames watches her partner pace. She didn't regret the death of the man on the floor's, or how the sting had gone so awry. She only felt for the man in front of her; the gentle giant that paced and berated himself for not predicting human behavior. She knew tonight was going to be another of those long, painful nights where he doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, and spends the entire night condemning himself for imagined failures. She had been there before, and had left him to his own devices. After that last night, she promised herself that the next time she would not leave him on his own.

After leaving Bobby on his own for a few more minutes, Alex decided it was time to go. She came up behind him, touching his arm gently. "Come on Bobby. It's time to go."

Bobby looked at her, pain and remorse showing through his usually closed face. He silently nodded and let her lead him out of the room.

Alex stood outside Bobby's door, taking a deep breath to prepare for what she might find. She had known this day would come, had even started to plan for it months ago. She was nervous though. She wasn't sure at all as to how Bobby was going to respond. She thought she knew how he felt, and was very sure how she felt. It was an opportunity to take it to the next step. She just hated that she felt like she was taking advantage of the situation to push it further along.

Of course, it was always possible that he had some leggy brunette in there, licking his wounds. And she would knock and look pretty foolish when he opened the door. But there weren't any sounds coming from inside, and she had a pretty good idea that he really was alone.

Alex knocked on the door. Her hands were full with food and other little supplies she had set aside for just such emergencies. There wasn't any answer. She knocked again.

"Go away," came the drunken voice inside.

"Bobby, I am not going away. I've got a lot of stuff here, don't make me get out my key. You will regret it. Open the door."

"You weren't invited. Go away."

"Since when do I have to be invited? I came to join you in your private pity party, watch your self-flagellation in person. Bobby, open the goddamn door!"

She heard him lurching across the room and heard the deadbolt slide open. Then she heard him walk away from the door.

Great, she thought. This is starting out really well. She opened door, supporting the Italian take out against the wall, and used her hip to push the door open. She carried all her loot into the room, and closed and locked the door. She looked around, taking in what she had so bitchily called "his pity party." It wasn't pretty.

Bobby sat on the couch, head leaning back, eyes staring at the ceiling. The only reason he could see the ceiling was the single lamp that left most of the apartment in darkness. The room reeked of cigarette smoke and scotch. He must have drunk a lot already to have the room already smell like it. His only acknowledgement of her presence was to reach across the table to pick up another cigarette and to light it.

That was enough for Alex. It was time for the pity party to end. She walked over to the couch, took the cigarette from him, and put it out in the ashtray. Bobby looked at her, surprised that she would actually do that. Now that she had his attention, she started to talk to him. Sitting next to him on the couch, she dove in.

"Bobby, it's time for this to be over. Nothing that happened today was your fault. You don't have to keep up this whipping of yourself. I'm here now, I'm not going any where."

Bobby looked at her, drilling down into her soul through her eyes. She didn't flinch. She wanted him to see how she felt, her love, her support, and her desire to help him move on. Bobby saw all of that and more in her eyes, and he caved in. His shoulders slumped forward, and tears started sliding down his face. Seeing this big man cry was almost more than Alex could take. She took him in her arms and held him while he cried. Tears drifted down her face as well, responding to his pain and anguish. There was no place else in the world she should be right now.

After what seemed like an eternity, but what were probably just a few minutes, Bobby stopped crying and sat up. He took in Alex's tears, and reached up and traced them with his finger. "Why are you crying? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Bobby. You can be so dense sometimes. I'm crying because I hate seeing you ripping yourself apart like this. I'm here because I promised myself I wouldn't let you do this again. After Croydon one night, and then having Nicole Wallace show up the next, I watched what happened to you, and I left you to deal with it alone. I hated seeing what happened to you, how you beat yourself up, how you never slept. I care too much for you to allow that to happen again. So here I am."

"So here you are crashing my pity party," Bobby smiled slightly.

"Yes, well. I also come bearing food and a few other goodies. Things to help you relax and let go, to stop beating yourself up."

"Food sounds promising. You already took away my relaxation method by putting out my cigarette."

"Oh, but there are other ways to relax, Bobby. I guess I'll have to teach you," Alex was feeling much more confident and a little snarky.

"Ok, you win Alex. What did you bring for dinner?"

"Not so fast Bobby. First, you smell. I love you, but you do, so you go take a shower. Get rid of the scotch and cigarette stench off of you. Brush your teeth too. I'll deal with getting it out of the apartment."

Bobby started laughing. "A shower it is, then." Bobby got up from the couch, his head a lot clearer now. "But what did you bring? It smells like Italian."

"It's from your favorite restaurant and favorite food… chicken parmesan. Gina was not too happy to see me getting take out that included your favorite. I feel a little sorry for her, pining away for you as she does."

"I doubt that Gina is pining away for anyone," Bobby responded on his way to the bedroom.

"Hmmm… and Bobby, make it a long shower. Take your time." Alex had lots of preparation to do before he came out of his shower.

As soon as Bobby had closed the bedroom door, Alex started in with her plan. She threw open the doors to his balcony to start airing out the cigarette smell and tossed the contents of the ashtray. She started setting out candles that would help with both the smell, and setting the mood. She went to the stereo and put on her "Alex's Mix" from her iPod. It included jazz, Nina Simone, and Marvin Gaye and Barry White. It was hours worth of music so it should provide entertainment for the evening. She then turned her attention to setting out the dinner.

By the time Bobby exited the bedroom, Alex had everything in place. He walked out into a completely transformed room and gasped.

Alex came walking out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of wine. She looked at Bobby and smiled. Bobby walked towards her, looking around the room that was completely lit in candles, lite jazz floating on the air. It was perfect. She was perfect. And best of all, the events of earlier had been banished from his mind.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See chapter 1. ADULT CONTENT AHEAD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. And part of this is special request from Angelfirenze. "We aims to please".

Chapter 2

Bobby and Alex were standing side by side on the almost never used balcony, sipping wine in companionable silence. Alex looked over at her companion, seeing the change in him from earlier. Bobby's hair was still wet from the shower, and in the dampness it was starting to curl slightly. The lines of his face were relaxed now, and his shoulders no longer slumped with the weight of the world. His eyes even looked at peace instead of glazed over with drink.

"Can I ask you something Bobby? I want to understand something you said earlier," caution was in Alex's voice. She didn't want to bring up bad memories of earlier, but she did want to understand her partner better. Now that he was so open, he just might tell her what she wanted to know.

Bobby sighed deeply, and turned to look at her. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

"What did you mean when you said 'I know that anger'?" She took a sip of her wine nervously. She wasn't sure how Bobby would respond to the question.

Bobby stood looking out into the New York skyline, took a sip of his wine, and started to explain. "You know my father left us when my mom got sick." Alex nodded her head but stayed silent encouraging him to continue. "As I grew older I resented everything that I didn't have, that I did have, that I had to be responsible for. I focused all that resentment into anger, even rage, at my father. I pushed it down for years, decades even. It was only later when he died that I was able to understand that anger, and what it meant to me and my life."

Alex moved closer to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. To her surprise, Bobby brought her around him to stand directly in front of him, both of them facing out towards the city lights. His arms wrapped around her, surrounding her with his warmth. She could smell just a touch of scotch and cigarettes under the smell of the wine they had been drinking.

"Alex? Thank you for being here tonight," Bobby whispered into her ear. "It means everything to me."

Alex relaxed into his body, feeling his warmth and strength. "You are the strongest and most sensitive man I have ever known. Your past, as horrible as it is, has made you the wonderful man that I know today. Bobby, there is no place else I would want to be."

Bobby squeezed her in a hug, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "Thank you. I thank whatever god there is for bringing you into my life Alex."

Alex smiled and knew that Bobby's pity party was over. For good. She returned the hug, and just then her stomach growled, loudly. Both laughed at the noise.

"I guess it is time to eat that awesome Italian comfort food you brought."

"Lucky for me that Gina doesn't know where you live, Bobby. I'd hate to think that she would be bringing you chicken parmesan."

"Now, now Alex. Gina is very nice, and jealously doesn't become you." As Alex carried the food to the table, Bobby brought the wine and silverware. They were both smiling at the comfortable teasing they had slid into after all the earlier tension.

They finished dinner and cleaned up. Alex moved into the living room ahead of Bobby and adjusted the music selection. Bobby followed with the wine glasses, and what was left of the wine.

"Bobby, will you dance with me?" Alex asked as Barry White came through the speakers.

"Alex, this isn't exactly dancing music. It's more like music for sex."

"And your point would be?" Alex looked at Bobby, challenge showing in her eyes.

"Alex… what…?" Alex's behavior had clearly taken Bobby by surprise.

Alex sighed and walked over to Bobby, taking the wine glasses and bottle from him and placing them on the table. She turned around and faced him. "Bobby, I want you to dance with me to this music." She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist. "It's not hard Bobby. We can even just stand here and hold each other sort of like this." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "See this isn't so bad is it? Now we just start to move to the music."

"I get the idea, Alex. I know how to dance. It's just… you and me… like this. This is going to get something started that…"

"What is going to get started Bobby? Judging from where I am right now, I think something is already getting started," Alex rubbed her thigh against Bobby's hardening erection.

Bobby pulled her closer, moving his lips to her ear. "You should be very sure of what you are doing Alex. I won't play games. It is either for real with us or it isn't. There is no going back. If this isn't for real, and forever, then we stop it here."

"Bobby, I meant it when I said there was no place else I wanted to be. No place other than right here, in your arms. You are my partner at work, and I want you to be my partner at home. I'm not playing games, and I'm not going away."

Bobby looked deep into her eyes, seeing the truth in her words reflected in her eyes. He leaned down, touching her lips with his. When her lips opened in response, their tongues touched for the first time, igniting the smoldering passion between them.

The kiss broke but they continued holding each other. They stood in the candlelit darkness, touching each other like the blind, memorizing the other's body, the feel of hair, the strength of muscles, the softness of skin, lovers committing to memory this moment in time.

Alex reached up and put her hand behind Bobby's neck, pulling his mouth to hers. "Bobby, I want you to make love to me." She reached up to his mouth and kissed him, brushing her tongue against his lips. Bobby's mouth opened to take her in, brushing his stubbly cheeks across her tender skin, marking her. Tomorrow everyone would know that she had been marked by someone, an alpha male penchant left over from the cave man. She moaned, whether at the scraping or the deepening of his kiss he didn't know. They stood there in his living room, stroking and kissing each other. Bobby leaned over and placed one of his arms under her knees, picking her up without breaking the kiss.

He moved towards the bedroom, carrying her across the threshold like newlyweds. In a way they were newlyweds. Lovers for the first time. Lovers for all time.

He placed her gently on the bed, going down on his knees in front of her. She sat there on the side of the bed with Bobby kneeling in front of her. "Alex, are you sure? I…I can't do this and then lose you. I… I love you too much." She reached her hands up and cupped the stubbled cheeks that had so recently left the offending mark on her own face. "Bobby, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. You are my life." She pulled her shirt off over her head. Next she unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled out of them. She sat there in front of Bobby dressed only in a silk camisole and matching panties.

"Now one of us is entirely too clothed I think." Bobby smiled as he took in her beautiful body. "Your turn, Bobby."

He stood up and slipped out of his t-shirt and jeans, dropping them where he stood. He kneeled back down in front of Alex, running his hands down her body, feeling the silk against even silkier skin. He reached up and kissed her again, delicately at first and then with more force. She met him force by force. She couldn't get enough of the taste of him, the scotch and cigarettes, wine and pasta. She thought that combination must be the sexiest taste in the world.

His hands wandered down her body and started to caress her legs and thighs. As his caresses reached closer to her sweetest spot, she started to moan, spreading her legs to welcome his hands. He reached her panties and rubbed her, feeling how wet she already was. Watching her face, he slid his finger around her panties and entered her. He loved watching her face go slack with desire. She was supporting herself with her arms, but the more attention his slow hand gave her, the less she could hold herself up. Eventually, she laid herself back on the bed, giving in to the rising need within her.

Bobby pulled her panties down her legs and off of her. Before discarding them, he brought them to his face and took in the smell of her. He abandoned the panties for the real thing as he bent his face to her pussy. His tongue replaced his finger stroking her, drawing moans from Alex. She was having a difficult time staying still as her passion grew. "Still my love," Bobby murmured to her, holding her legs immobile, tongue working at bringing her excitement to a climax. His tongue alternated between stroking her clit and entering her wet hole. Alex was really moaning now, fighting the urge to thrash around the bed as she started to climax. She didn't want to thrash so much as to dislodge that awesome tongue from its current occupation. She could feel her orgasm building as she gripped the bedcovers in her hands, squeezing and releasing as she felt it pour from her. Bobby's tongue kept moving licking up her juices, wanting to swallow every single drop of her.

Alex sighed as she felt the aftershocks go through her body. "That was incredible, Bobby." Bobby slid his body up hers and lay down fully beside her. She looked at him and saw her wetness still around his mouth. She rolled to her side facing him. She leaned forward kissing his mouth, tasting her juices alongside all those other tastes that she found so sexy. She licked the wetness off of his mouth, her passion for him growing with the intensity of her kisses.

She rolled over until she was straddling him. She could feel his huge erection hard beneath her. "Wow, you weren't kidding about those size 13 shoes, Bobby." He laughed, and pushed it up against her harder. "What's the matter Alex? Don't tell me you are intimidated."

"Curious, maybe. Excited definitely. Intimidated, no. Well maybe a little. It's so _big_, Bobby."

"I won't hurt you Alex. We'll just go nice a slow and it will be ok."

"Ok, but I want to be on top."

"Alex, you are such a control freak," Bobby laughed. "Although a few minutes ago, you weren't so in control."

"Let's see how in control you can be," Alex smiled wickedly as she leaned over his naked body. She teased first one nipple and then the other with her tongue and teeth, bringing them both to attention. Bobby moaned slightly and Alex could feel him hardening even more under her care.

She slid her body down his, her tongue trailing a path through his soft chest hair. As she reached her destination, she started gently licking his erection, tasting the pre-cum that was already starting to form. She took him in her mouth and slowly worked her way down the shaft, licking and sucking as she went. Bobby's breathing became shallow and rapid as his body responded to the attention.

He reached down and pulled Alex's head away. "It's been a while for me Alex. I won't be able to hold back much longer."

"So much for control," she said throatily. She moved away and climbed back on top of him, looking down at his face. She wanted to watch him when he entered her. She guided him to her sopping wet entrance, while he pushed gently against her, and she pushed down on his hardness. She gasped at the sensation. He moved her very slowly, pushing gently further into her. She was wet enough to make the entrance not painful, but she felt as full as she had ever felt before. Finally he was completely inside her, and they both started to move, sharing the rhythm their bodies came to on their own. Their eyes never broke contact as they moved up and down. Alex could feel another orgasm building deep inside her. Their rhythm picked up speed as they both reached for their own orgasms. Bobby tried to hold back long enough for Alex to come again, but it was very difficult. Alex's orgasm finally exploded through her body, and Bobby let his own follow immediately behind hers. They were both left breathless. Alex lay across Bobby's chest, enjoying the feeling of his softening erection still inside her.

"Bobby, I love you. I loved you before I knew you were so great in the sack, but now… no way am I going to let you go," Alex smiled at him.

"Oh that's right, you just want me around for sex," Bobby teased.

Alex looked at Bobby and smiled. "I guess the pity party is over now?"

"Definitely over. If I have you, I don't need anything else."

"You got me." Alex smiled at him, all the love for him showing in her eyes.


End file.
